The Oc series:James A love that burns
by IsabellaLeone
Summary: James and Lily had Harry - thats what everyone knew - thats what they wanted to tell the world. What if there was someone else? And in truth Lily Evans never died to save James Potter's son. It was Lily but when she came along it never was again.
1. Chapter 1 : Saving suds

_**Dear Reader,**_

_**Thank you for checking this story out! I really hope you like it! I'm really obsessed with Oc and Original Harry Potter character stories! Sooooo… Part one of my Oc series is hear *drum roll*! Thanks again!**_

_**P.S. I do not own Harry Potter or any other original characters... Sadly…**_

* * *

I looked out the window of the attic watching the sales people pass from house to house while they exchanged merry greeting with the passer Byers of small village that the house was located in, in a few hours it would be my birthday. And I would spend it alone just like every other year, I'd sit alone just like every other year while my horrendous "family" sat downstairs having the time of their lives because I wasn't around to 'ruin' it…good for them that a birthday spent alone was better than being spent with them. I'd open the same amount of presents just like every other year – One from Lily, another from Severus, from me (just for my own stupid entertainment) and from someone else whose identity still remained unknown to me after 16 bloody long, quiet, uneventful, miserable years of my long, quiet, uneventful, miserable, useless life!

It was so unfair. I was a witch! I was bloody good if I do say so myself but noooo I didn't get to go to Hogwarts and learn what it meant to be a part of the real British wizarding society! I stayed home! If home is even what you call it! Lily got to go to Hogwarts and so did Severus but not me!

I wiped a stray tear from my cheek. I didn't mean to cry especially on my special day. T'was supposes to be about happiness and family… BAH HUMBUG! I didn't have a family! I didn't have someone to love...some one to care for. No not I Cassidy Gaunt of the respectable pureblood family descended from the one, the only, Rowena Ravenclaw and the almost heartless, Salazar Slytherin because I have to live with notorious big headed Blacks and pompous Malfoys, who spend every single gathering – like today- talking about how to arrange marriage their equally deranged children who don't even know I exist - Ha! They should know who sews ever button and hem of their every garment… stupid rich Blacks. They don't care about my bloodline…. Well not that they know ANYTHING about the Salazar Slytherin part ,because of course Dumbledore is genius enough to give me a cover up name so I use the name Grey, if they did they'd probably get down on their knees and worship me but id really rather not have them do that…

TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!

I looked up to find Ridge Lily's brown messenger owl. I stood up and straightened my skirt (brown pencil styled skirt reaching mid-calve) and top (white button down blouse and khaki cardigan) and opened the window taking the letter from Ridge's beak while giving him I soft pat as he cooed.

"Thanks Ridge." I said as he prepared to fly away. I closed the window and opened the poorly sealed envelope 'This isn't like Lily' I thought pulling out the Rose scented note.

_Step Back._

I looked up and saw a huge flying object flying my way and scurried backwards just in time to get out of the way. SHIT!! That would definitely cause a commotion. Severus jumped out of the flying car and helped me up just as I started hearing shouts from the ground floor

"Hurry Cas! Get in the car!" Lily screamed from the passenger's seat as Sev cried out a spell. Just then my stuff started packing themselves and stowing themselves in the car. I quickly obeyed, but not after I heard footsteps coming from the floor below and Sev screaming out to me. 'Thank God the Blacks lived in a 4 floor building!' And we were off before they even came close!

* * *

"Merlin! I don't know why we never did that before! That was so exciting!" Lily squealed for the millionth time that night. Severus and I eyed each other knowingly and I nodded.

"Well… Ladies it has been quite a night but I think I should be returning home now. Good Night."

We said our farewells to Severus then Lily and I quickly freshened up after biding her family 'Good Night' for the last time and they asked us once again if they could do anything else for us. Now after eating the cookies and milk that were brought up by Petunia by order of Mrs. Evans, much to her annoyance, we both lay on Lily's bed side by side staring up at the ceiling.

"Thank you, Lily." I said again.

"It wasn't a problem Cassidy." Lily replied "You know that we've been meaning to do that for the longest time"

"I know but you didn't have to through all the trouble."

"It's your 17th birthday! It's your last chance to be in Hogwarts." She exclaimed sitting up.

"Can I really go to Hogwarts?" I asked, also sitting up, excited. Instead of replying Lily jumped off the bed - I followed curiously - and walked to her desk, taking a medium sized envelope from one of the drawers and handing it to me.

"Happy Birthday, Cassidy Grey." She said with a smile.

I looked down at the letter and gasped.

To: Miss Emilia Macassidy P. Grey

Evans Residence, Copper Village

Ms. Lily Evan's room. 2nd Floor, 3rd room from the stairs

Right side of the bed next to the lamp shade.

**My Very own Hogwarts letter.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**I really hoped you enjoyed!! Please Review the story!**_

_**What next? Take a check! (Corny!)**_

_**I followed James as he quickly walk down to where Lily was when he stopped dead in his tracks. I peaked out from behind him and there standing next to Evans was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my whole entire life. She was… She was… Bloody Hell! She was Hotter than bloody Hell! She was hell! Hot as Hell! Merlin I was in love,,,**_

_**HAHA! Stay tuned! And review!**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Pavla Isabella Leone**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Boys of the Alley

_**Dear Reader,**_

_** Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or any other original characters. Otherwise I'd be filthy stinking rich! Sorry for the long wait but I have school so the updating will take rather long...**_

_**Chapter 2 of my incredibly awesome Oc series begins now! Hope you like it! *Lights become dim and the music starts* :D  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

"CASSIDY! Wake up!" Lily screamed jumping on the bed, trying to wake her sleeping friend, who slowly rubbed the sleep from her eyes, when the fiery red haired saw her sit up she stopped and jump down to the floor. "We're going shopping in Diagon Alley today!"

"With Sev?" Cassidy yawned.

"Nope. Today is a girl's bonding time." She squealed opening her closet and throwing clothes and the bed. "We are going to get you a wand, some new robes…" she blabbed, holding various outfits against each other to see if they would match. Cassidy sighed and hopped off the bed towards her own neatly organized part of the room and pulled out a khaki colored skirt, a cream halter and a green cardigan and placed it tidily on the bed while she went looking for her Mary Janes. Lily had stopped her blabbering now and looked at her with a small smile o her face.

"What?" Cassidy asked self consciously.

"You always loved cardigans didn't you…" Lily laughed, "I've never seen you wear one more than once." Cassidy just laughed as she walked to the bathroom.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom in jeans and a light green polo that was not being tucked in any time soon, and a white vest [Is that what you call the things in the Hogwarts uniform?? Anyways I think you know what I mean]

"Boys! Let's go" I heard mom call.

"A minute Aunt Liz. James is dressing up for the most important moment of his young life. He thinks he'll finally get Lily!" Sirius joked. As I descended the stairs I heard dad bark a howl of laughter and my mom click her tongue in impatience.

"You look very dashing, dear." Mom complimented kissing the top of my head. "Let's go." I saw Sirius smirk before he followed mom out the door.

**********

We were finish purchasing EVERYTHING! Where the bloody hell was Evans!? I had'nt seen her yet..

"Come on, James. Let's go, I'm exhausted!" Peter complained. I sighed.  
"You'll see her in school." Remus said. Just then I saw her fiery red head flipping around in the crowd.  
"Or she could be right here!" I said, puffing out my chest before hurrying towards the love of my life, even if I knew she'd be with Snivellus I'd take my chances. Then I got the shock of my life... Evans wasn't standing next to some disgusting Slytherin git, she was with the most beautiful girl... no not girl... Lady... that was ever born into the world!

* * *

I followed James as he quickly walked down to where Lily was when he stopped dead in his tracks. I peaked out from behind him and there standing next to Evans was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my whole entire life. She was… She was… Bloody Hell! She was Hotter than bloody Hell! She was hell! Hot as Hell! Merlin I was in love… She stood next to Evans with a curious grin on her face. She was slightly taller than Lily by quite a small difference. They had the same gorgeous green eyes only they looked brighter which made a charming contrast to her incredibly pale skin, but she was lovely, her full lips pursed in a thoughtful look and her hair was a shade darker than caramel, with the wind blowing her hair, her high cheekbones completed this look of defiance...BLIMEY!

* * *

Diagon Alley was AMAZING!!! Enough said.

I was at Ollivanders selecting a wand while Lily puchased our caudrons and quills. This was the 13th wand I had tried and now I could see the frustration on the wandmaker's face as he muttered to himself. The he looked up at me with shining eyes and a ridiculously large grin on his old face.

"Dragon heartstrings, Willow Bark, 12 inches." The moment I held it I knew that this was MY wand...

* * * * * *

I walked out of the pet shop with Crookshacks in my arms as Lily smiled appreciatuvely at my cat. He was a darling... Huge, furry and ginger with a nice fat tail... He was ADORABLE!!!

"Where to next Lily?" I asked while scratching my cat's head as he cooed happily. Lily looked over her shoulder, then I saw her eyes light up in joy and excitement then as if she suddenly remembered something she masked her excitement with annoyance but her eyes remained shining. I turned to look at the direction she stared at when I saw 4 incredibly handsome young men. The tall one with glasses looked hesitant a moment then continued walking toward us with his chests puffed out... Made him look even more attractive. He stopped wight in front of us. Whe...

"EMILIA MACASSIDY PREWETT GREY!!!!" I stiffened. HUH? MERLIN HELP ME!!!!!

* * *

James Potter... She is gorgeous!

James Potter... Shut up! Theink of Lily. Think of Lily! Think of rainbows and unicorns! Merlin's Beard I was going crazy her charm was that of a veela's.

"EMILIA MACASSIDY PREWETT GREY!!!!" I saw the fear and surprise on her face and I didn't have to turn around to know who it was...

* * *

_**  
WAHAHAHA!!! CLIFF HANGER!!! I love you all! **__**Please Review the story! Your reviews keep me going.  
I wasn't able to proofread cause my dear darling mother(Bless her soul...) Wants me to give my old spoiled dog, Tootsie, a bath so... ****So Very sorry for the delay! I can't say it won't happen again cause it definitely will! :D  
Give me suggestions I want to do so much things but they might completely change the aura of my characters  
but through out this story you will see them grow and BLAH BLAH BLAH...  
Won't bore you with details so you'll have to read and find out!  
**_

_**Reveiw PLEASE!!!**_

_**Signing Off,**_

_**Pavla Isabella Leone**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Letters of Grunt

2 weeks after Diagon Alley.

I was looking at my checklist to see if I had forgotten anything when I heard a tap on the window. It was a gorgeous grey owl, I hadn't recognized, And It had a letter attached to its leg. I removed the letter and gave the owl a pat then opened the sealed envelope.

Dear Lily, September 5, 1962

It's a bit scary to know Elizabeth Potter was mother's  
roommate at Hogwarts because she tells the most frightful stories.  
Oh... The owl is Hamsel, he's rather spoiled because he's James' so  
I think you'll have to give him a treat. Hogwarts is 5 days away!  
I can't believe it! Congratulations on making the Aurors' Training Program!  
I cannot believe you got in this early in the season!  
James is head boy and we have both have agreed that he is to use  
the old rooms once in a while since I don't have one, I'll be in the head dorms  
all the time but I will still be spending a lot of time with Mr. Potter...  
See you soon, Lils!

Yours Truly,

Cassidy Grey

P.S. Say hi to Sev for me.

I felt bad for telling Susan awful things about Cassidy but it was a moment of weakness but Susan made sense... Cassidy was trouble but we were technically still friends... I guess...

* * *

I opened the letter from Lily and Lily scents flooded the library of the Potter Mansion. 'What was she trying to do? Suffocate me?'

Dear Cassidy, September 6, 1962

I'm glad to hear that you're having fun. Thank you for the  
Congratulations and I also give my fondest Congratulatories to you.  
I hope you're practicing Quidditch! You're definitely going to be in  
Gryffindor! See you on the 10th. Hope you are ready!

With Love,

Lily Evans

P.s. Merlin Grunts his 'hello'. Things aren't going to weel in his place.

WEll. I grunt my hello too!

* * *

**_That was done in under 10 minutes!!! So sorry again!_** _**But the next chapters are gonna blow you away!**_

_**Its gonna take really long I must warn! REVIEW PLEASE!!**_

_**From the tired,**_

_**Pavla Isabella Leone  
**_


	4. Chapter 4 : The Present

**I'am soooooo sorry. I'm getting soooo lazy and i'm also really busy but here is the 4th Chapter!

* * *

  
**

Ron, Hermione and I watched my mother walk away and my father continue to taunt Snape; I had seen this scene before in this same pensieve. What did Dumbledore want me to see?

'POTTER! STOP FOOLING AROUND!' I saw a young girl about my father's age step out from the crowd, her wand withdrawn and pointed to my father; she held her head high and looked calm. I noticed the Head Girl badge on her robe next to a shiny prefect badge.

'AWW CASSIDY! The fun is just getting started.' Sirius whined and smirked sweetly at her.

'I don't care now put Severus down or I'll pull down your pants.'

'Make me' my father said, challenging her. She tilted her head.

'5 points from Gryffindor each for both you and Sirius.' My father growled and dropped Snape on the ground, which quickly withdrew his wand and shoot a curse at my dad which was quickly countered by the prefect. It was then I saw her eyes piercing green, like mine. Then I was back at Dumbledore's office. Remus and Sirius were there looking skeptical with Ron and Hermione on the floor as well as Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"What happens after that?" Hermione asked

"They started to duel. I catch them and deduct 10 more points each from Gryffindor and 10 for Slytherin and award 10 for Ms. Grey's work." McGonagall said

"Then she gave Sirius n your father detention for 2 weeks" Remus laughed. Dumbledore gestured to the chairs while he sat in his own.

"Do you know who that was Harry?' he asked kindly. I shook my head.

"She was known as Emilia Macassidy Prewett Grey while she was here at Hogwarts. She came on her 7th year, became beater and head girl that same year."

"One hell of a good beater. We won whole season cause of her." Sirius added.

"Top of her year when she graduated, studied auror training when she left and a few years after that she disappeared. She was one of the greatest witches the world will ever see. The Order of Merlin Class Two by the time she was 20. Extremely good in Defense and Potions. It is my regret that she never was able to teach you." He said solemnly

"Why does this concern us?" I asked. The atmosphere in the room became tense even the paintings seemed to become nervous.

"Because Harry." Remus started slowly. Grey was her cover up name. Her real family name was Gaunt.'

"So?" Ron asked stupidly.

"She was You-Know-who's niece." Sirius said. The room became silent. I didn't know what to feel.

"When Morfin left jail he was reunited with an old friend and since he wanted to make sure that the pure Slytherin blood of the Gaunts would be preserved, he got her pregnant and then left her…Did you notice her eyes Harry?" Dumbledore inquired. I nodded feeling a lump in my throat. I knew what he was going to say. "Harry, Cassidy Gaunt is your mother."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 : People on the Train

**Dear Reader, **

** SOOOO..... I like this chapter... If my character starts to change completely pls tell me... I once again changed my Oc's name, it's now Cassidy Grey, and if I change it again you can totally kill me! haha... ENJOY!

* * *

  
**

"Let's go, Cassidy!" Sirius said pulling me towards the scarlet train.

"Relax, Padfoot" Remus told him "You might dislocate her arm…Which she needs"

"Thank you, Remus." I laughed.

"The sooner we get on the train, the sooner we get to Hog warts. "James said, backing Sirius up.

"Not necessarily." Peter pointed out. James grumbled something while loading in my trunk. Steam blew from the train.

"PICTURE!" Aunt Liz said pulling all 5 of us together. Then I was being crushed.

* * *

I watched from a distance as Mrs. Potter pulled the Marauders plus Cassidy together and as Sirius, Remus and Peter, mostly Sirius, jump on top of Cassidy she nearly fell but Potter caught her.

"Ahem…" I turned to find Severus "Let's go…" he grunted.

"I'm going to meet Carol, Mary and Susan." I complained.

"Suit yourself." he answered walking away to Milkier and Avery. I grabbed him by the arm and stared at him. He sighed obviously knowing what the look on my face meant. "I know you don't like them but they're my friends, Lily."

"Oi…Severus I heard Regulus Black shout, he was a year younger but he spent all his time with 7th years. Sev and I walked away from each other. He to his friends and I to mine.

"Hullo Lily. The light haired Mary Macdonald greeted with a wide smile on her face, exposing her crocked teeth, her brown eyes shining. Mary was nearly 5'9, she towered over everyone. She was Artistic.

"Have a good summer, Lily?" asked Carol, I nodded. Carol Visor was tiny and talkative. She played Seeker for Ravenclaw and because of Quidditch she was tan and her muscles toned, her dirty blond hair always seemed to be a shade lighter after a few weeks. Carol was your definition of cute and innocent. But she is not at all innocent, if you want dirty gossip, you go to Carol. She was the Daily Prophet for Hogwarts' scandals.

Then there was Susan Fuller, joined us last year, she was easily the most gorgeous of us all and one of the prettiest at Hogwarts but even Susan's platinum blond hair and bright blue eyes weren't a match for Cassidy Grey…

******

"Holy Smokes! Have you seen Black?" Mary squealed, plumping down on the seat beside me. "Regulus I mean. Sirius has always been handsome."

"He's grown rather well hasn't he?" Susan smiled.

"I heard he's a death eater now…" Carol said

"You hear everything Carol." I muttered.

"Too bad he's Slytherin" Mary complained.

"Yeah…Too bad…"

* * *

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" I stood up interested as the rest of the Marauders waved their hands signifying that they were good to go.

"Uhm…A licorice wand and a pack of droubles." I said giving her a sickle.

"A chocolate frog." Said a masculine voice. I looked up to find a handsome boy… A very handsome boy. His chin was held high, giving him a certain confidence adding to his haughty expression that made him seem… untouchable. His dark hair was straight and parted on the side, falling smoothly across his forehead, bringing attention to his chiseled cheekbones and devastatingly handsome stormy clouded eyes, which were now looking at me as if they were trying to pierce through my soul… Nearly did actually. "Here you go dearie."

"Thanks." I muttered taking the knots from her palm and turning around closing the compartment door really, really slowly. /he was still looking at me when I turned around, his arms crossed, muscles visible under the white Hogwarts shirt and the green tie. A Slytherin. The uniform only made him look more adorable. My eyes flickered over his structure; he was obviously a quidditch player. My eyes returned to his face which remained annoyingly blank although now his eyes looked thoroughly entertained. I smirked.

* * *

"Who was she?

Because she was absolutely gorgeous, she had no tie around her neck. She looked stubborn, the way her lips were pulsed were very attractive, defiant, taunting…sexy. How could I have not notice her before? The smirk she gave me put Sirius to shame. She was *----- Language not suitable for very young audiences---*. It left me restless.

"Alright, Regulus?" Bellatrix asked looking up from her book. I nodded, knowing my voice would fail me I wasn't alright I needed to see her soon.

* * *

**I seriously love Regulus! HAHAHA! Hope you liked it... PLS REVEIW**

**Yours Truly,**

**_Pavla Isabella Leone_  
**


	6. Author's Note 1

_**My Dear Readers,**_

**I'am sooooooo sorry. This week and next week are my finals so I can't write anything!!! :((!**

**I know you people are confused and stuff so pls reveiw and tell me what you are confused or have problems with and ill try to answer them and make my story as clear as possible! But I'd like to clarify that my Oc's name is no longer Alexandria or Alyanna Silvers but Cassidy Grey/Gaunt. I had a bad encounter with the name Alyanna and I absolutely refuse to have my main characters name that and Alexandria was just wayyy too long! hahaha! If you'd like to try and un-confuse yourself I suggest you start reading again! That always works for me!  
****So thanks for all the support but I'm beginning to be quite lazy if I do say so myself. So pls continue to read and review. Tell your friends to read and review! Tell your sisters, brothers, mothers, fathers. boyfriends, girlfriends! Anybody! I don't mind getting a reveiw from a fish or dog, either!  
To the stars, my friends! 3  
**

**_Pavla Isabella Leone_  
**


End file.
